Big Macintosh and Rarity's Valentine
by Dancintune
Summary: Big Macintosh and Rarity story. Please review


It was a big month in Ponyville. It was the month of Valentines day. Everyone loved it. Rarity was excited about hosting the party. She drew her designs of the decorations. "Hey Rare, what's up?" Rainbow dash asked. "Oh hello, Rainbow. I'm just planning out the Valentines day party. Would you like to see?" Rarity asked. "Sure." Rainbow dash said. She saw a beautiful picture of the town covered in heart streamers, heart balloons, heart everything. "It's really cool. So whose your date?" Rainbow dash asked. "Date? Oh no. I knew I forgot something." Rarity said. "Don't worry you still have 2 weeks before the party." Rainbow dash said. She left. Rarity didn't know who to ask. Every man in the town was crazy about her, but she couldn't decide. "Maybe I can just go with a friend." Rarity said. She walked out of the boutique and went to see her friend Applejack. "Howdy, Rarity. Guess what? My cousin Braeburn is coming to Ponyville for your party. He's going to be my date. Considering I don't have a boyfriend. Who are you going with?" Applejack asked. "I don't have a date." Rarity said.

Big Mac was listening to them and he was so relieved Rarity didn't have a date. He came up to them. "Howdy miss Rarity. How are you today?" Big Mac said. "Oh fine thanks." Rarity said. "Sis, can I talk to Rarity alone please?" Big Mac asked. "Sure." Applejack said. She left. Big Mac put his hand behind his neck feeling a little nervous. He has always had a crush on Rarity and he never asked a girl out before. "Miss Rarity, I was wondering, would you be my date for the Valentines day party? It's alright if you don't want to." Big Mac said. Rarity was happy someone asked her. "I'd be delighted." Rarity said. "Really? You would?" Big Mac said. "Yes. Maybe we can go out before the party." Rarity said. "That sounds nice. How about we get some coffee?" Big Mac said. "That sounds nice. I'll see you later. I still have a lot of work to do." Rarity said. She walked back to her house.

She worked throughout the whole morning. She was almost done. She had one last thing to do. Make her dress. Big Mac came to her house and knocked on the door. "Coming." Rarity said. She opened the door and saw Big Mac with his arm against the doorway. "Oh hi." Rarity said. "Ready to go." Big Mac asked. Rarity got her purse. "Ready." She said. They walked to the coffee shop. They picked out a seat by the window. "So, what do you like to do when your not working on the farm?" Rarity asked. "I like to spend time with my family and sometimes do some writing. What do you like to do when your not working on dresses?" Big Mac asked. "Well, I love being with my friends and my sister, singing, and shopping." Rarity said. "Interesting." Big Mac said. Fluttershy and Pinkie pie saw Rarity and Big Mac through the window. "Awwwww they look so happy together." Fluttershy said. "We have to tell everyone." Pinkie said.

Big Mac walked Rarity home. "I've had a nice time Big Mac. Maybe we can see a movie on Friday." Rarity said. "That sounds great. See you later miss Rarity." Big Mac said. On Friday, Big Mac went to Rarity's house. Rarity came out. They went to a romantic movie that took place in the old west. After the movie, they took a walk in the park and sat under an old tree. "It's beautiful tonight." Rarity said. "Eeyup beautiful." Big mac said, looking at Rarity. Rarity looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a magical moment for them both. They walked home and couldn't stop thinking about each other.

The next day, Rarity saw her friends talking to each other. "Hello, girls. How are you today?" Rarity asked. "Oh hi Rarity. Did you get those plans finished for the party?" Twilight asked. "Yes I did. Here they are. Pinkie I want you and Rainbow dash to do decorations. Applejack, I want you to do food. I can get DJ pon-3 to do music. Fluttershy, I want you to help Twilight. I have something very important to work on." Rarity said, handing Twilight the plans. "Guys, there is something I have to tell you." Pinkie pie said. "What is it?" Rainbow dash asked. "Fluttershy and I saw Rarity with Big Mac on a date." Pinkie said. Applejack was shocked. "That's great!" Twilight said. "Awesome!" Rainbow dash said. "It's absolutely wonderful." Fluttershy said. "Applejack? Are you ok?" Pinkie asked. "Uh yeah I'm great." Applejack said. She walked away. She went to find Big Mac. She saw him at the flower stand. "Big Mac! We need to talk." Applejack said. Big Mac turned around. "What were y'all doin goin on a date with my friend? Just stay away from Rarity." Applejack said. She walked back to the farm. Big Mac went to see Rarity. "Oh hello darling." She said, hugging him. "Howdy Rarity. Got y'all these." Big Mac said, handing her a bouquet of daisies. "Their beautiful. Thank you." Rarity said. "Rarity, I need to talk to y'all." Big Mac said. He took her hands. "Rarity, my sister said I can't see you anymore. She doesn't like that you and I are together. Trust me. I want to be with you, but I can't disrespect my sister. I'm sorry. I think it's best if we don't go to the party together." Big mac said. He kissed her on the cheek and left. Rarity was heart broken. She felt her cheek and started to cry.

Applejack went to see Rarity. "Howdy Rarity." She said. Rarity looked at her and didn't say a word. "How're y'all doing?" Applejack asked. Rarity kept drawing her design. "Is something wrong?" Applejack asked. "What do you think? Big Mac won't talk to me now because of you." Rarity said. "I was only thinking about you." Applejack said. "No you were thinking about yourself. Because of you I have no date for the Valentines day party. I hope your happy." Rarity said. She walked into the back room. Applejack left. "What have I done?" She said to herself. She went to Twilight and told her everything. "I see. What exactly do you have against Big Mac dating Rarity? She was very happy with him. It's the first time Rarity had a real boyfriend." Twilight asked. "I was just protecting her." Applejack said. "Big Mac isn't dangerous. He is kind, responsible, polite, and gentle. This is your brother's and Rarity's choice. Can't you be happy for them?" Twilight asked. "I guess it just feels weird with my big brother dating my best friend. I guess I will get used to it. I have to fix this." Applejack said.

It was the night of the Valentines day party. Rarity fixed her hair into a bun with most of her hair down and curled with a tiara. She had on a beautiful lavender ball gown, gloves, a pearl necklace, and heels. Everything was exactly like Rarity's plans. Except, Rarity didn't have her date. Applejack came up to her. "Hey." Applejack said. "Don't worry. Big Mac hasn't gone near me because of you." Rarity said. "That's what I came here for. I'm sorry. It just feels strange with my best friend dating my big brother. I shouldn't of told him to stay away from you. And I have something to make it up to you." Applejack said. Big Mac came to her. He looked so handsome in his tux. "May I have this dance?" Big Mac asked. Rarity smiled. "I'd be delighted." She said. She and Applejack hugged. "Do you forgive me?" Applejack asked. "Yes I do." Rarity said. He took her hand and they danced together beautifully. "They do make a cute couple." Applejack said. "They certainly do. May I cuz?" Braeburn said. Applejack took his hand. "You look beautiful." Big Mac said. "Thank you." Rarity said. "Rarity, I love you. I have always loved you with all my heart." Big Mac said. "I love you too. With all my heart." Rarity said. Big Mac leaned in and kissed her. That was a happy ending.

THE END


End file.
